Postcards from Tony to Abby
by donniesmurf
Summary: Spoilers for Agent Afloat. What was in the postcards that Tony sent to Abby each day. New chapter for each postcard-starting with one.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Abs,

I've just arrived and I already want to come home. It's cold and wet at the moment and I am in the smallest bunk ever! My bunkmates are ok though I'm sure I will find out their annoying habits soon. I officially start work tomorrow and I don't really know what to expect, though I did speak to Stan Burley who tried to explain what the job is like. He's agent afloat on the USS Hammersley now but says I can contact him anytime. I hope the others are doing ok. I talked to Tim the other day and he sounds as if he is bored and missing the team (give him a head slap from me). I wonder how Gibbs is dealing with a new team-I hope you are getting on ok with them. I tried to get hold of Ziva but got no answer-I hope she is ok but I have a feeling she is on a mission. Well, I'd better go and get a good night's sleep before it all kicks off tomorrow.

Miss you Abs,

Tony x


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Abs,

Hope you are doing ok and that the CafPow!s are still coming your way. I was on the phone to Tim last night and he mentioned that the new team are struggling to bond with each other. I hope they treat you right and it's not too much of a chore to work with them. I hope Gibbs and Tim are looking after you-I only wish I was back to help out. Life here is challenging. I suppose it has only been a few weeks, but the sailors don't trust or respect me which is making it hard to deal with issues. I miss you guys and haven't been able to contact Ziva which I'm really worried about-I hope she is safe. Anyway, I best be off – sailors to talk to and all that. Give Tim a head slap for me and say hi to the gang.

Tony x


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Abs,

Hope you are settling in well with the new team- I bet they are not used to Abby hugs! Has Gibbs head slapped any of them yet? I could do with a hug right about now. Had my first court martial issue to deal with yesterday – 2 sailors had beat each other up over a girl, resulting in a fractured skull and a broken leg. They both had to be shipped back to base to recover and said fond farewell to their teams. It reminded me of saying goodbye to you guys, which made me remember all the events surrounding and leading up to my posting. Anyway, I'm sure I'll get over it and carry on being the agent afloat who splits teams up. They don't even serve pizza here, so junk food therapy is off the list! Got to go – there have been some thefts so I need to look into them. I miss you - say hi to the others for me please, including Ziva who I heard is back in contact with Gibbs- I knew he'd find her.

Tony x


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Abs,

It's your friendly neighbourhood agent afloat here! Just checking in so you know I haven't fallen overboard yet, though I almost did the other day in the pouring rain and strong wind. Sometimes I like to go and wander outside because it gets me away from the crowded corridors and gives me time away from others. I know you're supposed to make lifelong friends in the Navy but I don't think that applies to a civilian agent afloat. Seriously though, this whole 'close knit' mentality makes it hard to do my job because they protect and cover for each other- screw getting any confessions! Sure, some incidents are easy to deal with such as a sailor failing a drugs test, but pretty much everything else requires wading through lies and variations of the truth (guess I haven't developed Gibbs' gut sense yet). I wish I was back with you guys where things are clearer about who to charge and where you get some satisfaction-all I seem to do is split up friends. I hope Ziva is doing ok – I'm sure you have given her a welcome back hug! I'd give anything for an Abby hug or a Gibbs head slap at the moment. I hope he figures out a way to get me back soon.

Love you Abs and say hi to the gang for me – even Palmer!

Tony x


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Abs,

Well, this is my last postcard because I AM COMING HOME! It was so good to see Gibbs and Ziva and I am looking forward to seeing everyone else. I will give you this postcard by hand so that you have one last postcard to add to your collection and so it won't take ages to get to you. It's been a long few months full of frustration and bad feelings and I will definitely not be returning (I don't know how Stan does it!). Though I'm leaving I am still a bit apprehensive of coming back. I worry that the team dynamic would have changed and that I will have trouble adjusting, I'm probably worrying about it too much. I will know things are ok when the head slaps start again. Well, I will stop writing now since I have to pack but just know that writing these postcards have kept me sane.

Give me a hug

Tony x


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Tony,

Thanks for your postcard – I knew you would keep your promise to send them. Gibbs is keeping the CafPow!'s coming- I need them more now that this new team has arrived. They seem like good people but they have not adjusted to my way of working and have not helped out like you guys would. They keep giving me samples to evaluate one at a time instead of giving me a group that I could use all my machines to work on. Gibbs hasn't head slapped any of them yet get and the team are still learning to work together. Sorry to hear that you are struggling – I wish I could hug you but we'll have to stick to virtual hugging for now. Tim is looking after me as usual though, so, of course, are the rest of the gang. I hope you settle down soon and that the other sailors get used to having you around. Just remember we love you. I am worried about Ziva too – Gibbs has not managed to contact her but he hasn't succeeded.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Tony,

Be careful on the outside of the ship! I don't want to have to hear that you get injured, though that may mean you get to come home (joke!). I guess the sailors are as close knit as we were, always covering their friend's back and being wary of new people. I hope that they come to learn that you can be trusting and can do your job well. I hope to see you soon – I miss you Tony and so do the others here. Ziva is fine and even gave me a hug! Sometimes people may have done stupid things that don't seem too serious but have consequences. For example, if you didn't send drug users off the ship, it may be that they take drugs at their post and cause injury or harm to others. The important thing to remember is that people make their own choices. I will say hi to everyone for me (including Palmer) and I will also give Gibbs a mini head slap for you.

Love Abby x


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Tony,

Be careful on the outside of the ship! I don't want to have to hear that you get injured, though that may mean you get to come home (joke!). I guess the sailors are as close knit as we were, always covering their friend's back and being wary of new people. I hope that they come to learn that you can be trusting and can do your job well. I hope to see you soon – I miss you Tony and so do the others here. Ziva is fine and even gave me a hug! Sometimes people may have done stupid things that don't seem too serious but have consequences. For example, if you didn't send drug users off the ship, it may be that they take drugs at their post and cause injury or harm to others. The important thing to remember is that people make their own choices. I will say hi to everyone for me (including Palmer) and I will also give Gibbs a mini head slap for you.

Love Abby x


End file.
